Fun & Games
by bigblackbox
Summary: Beca and Chloe's 4 year old daughter messes around their bedroom when she finds Chloe's dildo. What happens next? Hard-core BeChloe shippers might scream and cry. Rating changes to M in the end.


Ally, Beca and Chloe's first child wandered around the house as the two women slept on the couch. The 4 year old smiled warmly at how her moms looked. Taking another look in the living room, she snuck her head out to make sure they were still sleeping. Making a quiet but naughty laugh, Ally climbed up the stairs to her parent's bedroom and checked each drawer and revealed the sex toy she's been playing with - Chloe's dildo. The child doesn't have any idea what she was playing with but she wouldn't stop sneaking into her parents' room a few weeks ago when she found it. The little girl resembled Chloe's flaming red hair and sparkling blue eyes, followed by Beca's stubborn personality. Grabbing the dildo from the drawer, the little DJ laughed, and wiggled the object as she ran around the room. Without her knowledge, the footsteps of her running woke Chloe and Beca.

"Babe, what's going on?" Beca yawned as she shook Chloe.

"Mmm… I don't know, you check."

Beca got up from the couch and made her way upstairs, wanting to know how her daughter is going and where the annoying sound was coming from. She slowly opened the door to her and Chloe's bedroom and gasped as soon as she saw what was going on.

Ally paused, with the dildo in her hand and Beca's eyes widened.

"Ally. What. Are. You. Doing." Beca paused at each word. Her eyebrows rose as soon as she didn't get an answer from the little girl.

The brunette slowly approached her daughter and reached out to get the dildo off her but as soon as she grabbed it, she missed. Ally started running around again, this time laughing and screaming at the same time. This was a sign that Beca should go and run.

"Allison Mitchell give me that dildo right now!" Beca yelled, which made the girl run faster and scream louder. Minutes were spent running around the room. Beca stopped running and remembered how much cardio she did back in the old Bella days.

Ally gave her mother a naughty and within milliseconds they were back to chasing each other.

"Give me it!" Beca yelled as she tackled Ally on to the bed.

Chloe entered the room and saw everything that just happened. Ally continued laughing as she enjoyed getting flipped over by her mother.

"What is going on?" Chloe yelled with anger in tone.

"Have you realised that you could've hurt her?!"

"Chlo, she found your dildo. She won't give it back!"

Ally giggled and said "It's okay mommy, it's weally fun!"

Beca looked at her wife teasingly and Chloe's jaws dropped.

And before you know it, the two women chased their daughter around. They all screamed and laughed and ran, cherishing the fun moment. When Chloe got tired of running, she took her phone out and recorded her wife and daughter.

That night, Chloe posted the video on Facebook and received a massive amount of likes and funny remarks. Aubrey, Stacie and Amy were amused by the girls' silliness. Chloe watched the video again and smiled at how they're having a strong bond. Chloe didn't know how she got so lucky.

Beca finally got the dildo off Ally, and the little girl quickly drifted off to sleep.

"Our girl is a lil crazy, Chlo." Beca said as she got in to the bed.

"She got that from you." Chloe replied. The brunette poked the redhead on the side which made her giggle. Chloe planted a kiss on the brunette's lips. The kiss deepened and Beca tangled her hands in Chloe's hair.

The redhead pulled back, causing Beca to frown.

"We'll finish this later,"

"Wait are you-"

"Shhhh.." Chloe said as she covered the brunette's mouth.

Chloe disappeared in the bathroom for a few minutes. She re-appeared this time wearing the dildo. Beca quickly undressed and Chloe made her way back to the bed.

"Lie down" Chloe said. Beca did what she was told and spread her legs wiiiiiiidddddeeeeeee.

The redhead adjusted the strap and pushed the dildo inside Beca. The brunette let out a loud moan.

"Fuuuccckk… oh my go- CHLOE! Keep. Going." Beca yelped, breathless. She kept moaning as she felt an orgasm coming.

Chloe continued penetrating her and Beca let out the loudest moan in history as the orgasm hit her like a train.

"Oh my… fuuuucccckkkk! Chloe you are amazing!"

"And that I am." Chloe whispered in to her ear as she kissed her neck.


End file.
